Sportsmen, who participate in ice fishing, impart a jigging action to the line, which extends through an opening in the ice surface. Often times, a fisherman will have more than one opening in the ice surface through which he or she fishes. Usually, the distance between these holes or openings in the ice is of a magnitude which allows the fisherman to jig only one line at a time. Experience has shown that the jigging action of the bait or line attracts fish.